The House of Hades
by IamJadedaughterofHades
Summary: This is a House of Hades fanfiction. Percy and Annabeth are down in Tartarus, and the other 5 have to get to the house of hades and help their friends at camp half blood ward off the romans. Will the Greeks and Romans ever be friends? Rated T for violence and fluff
1. Chapter 1:Percy

**Hey guys! So I just finished The Mark of Athena, which was AMAZING! Even though it turned out to be Jasper ****. All I want now is for Reyna to be happy. I just want her to find someone who will make her happy. This is my fanfiction for The Heroes of Olympus book 4: The House of Hades. **

**Disclaimer: This is only fanfiction, not my property. HoO belongs to the wonderful, Uncle Rick. Who can also be Troll Rick. But anyway, Only the plot is mine. Nothing else. It all belongs to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Percy **

Percy was falling. Falling into the depths of Tartarus. After what seemed like forever, he finally hit the ground with a loud, "Oof!" He groaned, and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Annabeth!" He cried.

"Here!" She whimpered.

He scrambled up and rushed to her side. She was ghostly pale and her ankle was bent in completely the wrong direction. "Oh, Gods. Annabeth."

"Percy. I'll be fine," She said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. No, I'm not okay. Do you have any ambrosia?"

He reached into his pocket and found that he had one mushed up square. "I have this. Here." He held it out to her and she scarfed it down.

"Welcome to Tartarus," She said glumly.

"I say maybe we should rest here for tonight. Let your ankle heal up a bit."

"Percy. It won't help. I'm going to need another square soon. I can walk for a bit now though."

"Annabeth. Your ankle is bent in completely the wrong direction."

"So?"

"You're not going to be able to walk."

"Then I need to set it."

"I'll do it," Percy volunteered.

"Have you ever set someone's ankle before?"

"Well, no," He admitted.

"Then let me do it."

"Just show me how. I have a feeling that I might have to set a lot more ankles before this war is over."

She sighed, and explained to him how you set an ankle. "Okay," He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," She said.

Percy grabbed her ankle and set it. She groaned and punched Percy in the face. "Ow," He muttered.

"Oops," She said.

He sat up, groaning. "Yeah, oops."

She laughed. "Now come on, we should probably get going."

"Good idea," He replied. He grabbed her hand and together the two headed off into the mist. Tartarus wasn't really what Percy imagined. It was like one long canyon, extending infinitely. The rock was made up of many little tiny ledges, which Percy knew to be the home to many horrible monsters.

They walked for a little while, taking in their surroundings. Once or twice they heard a large growl or say the shape of yet another monster's essence returning to Tartarus. Which was good, because it meant the demigods were succeeding, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before they returned into the mortal world. Not until the Doors of Death are closed.

"And just where do you two think you are going?" A voice boomed out of the silence.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! R&R and tell me what you think!**

**~IamJadedaughterofHades**


	2. Chapter 2:Hazel

**Thank you guys for all of the positive reviews! 7 reviews for the first chapter! Whoo! I'm going to try to update this as frequently as I can, but I also have The Diary of Jason Grace to update, and I've got school, so it will be hard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoO. It all belongs to Uncle Rick/Troll Rick**

* * *

**Hazel**

Hazel paced the deck of the Argo II. She wasn't even thinking about her seasickness. She had just watched one of her best friends and his girlfriend fall into Tartarus. Leo was wandering around the ship murmuring about how it was his fault. Piper and Jason were below deck somewhere, and Frank was leaning on the rails of the ship and looking out onto the horizon. Hazel walked over and joined him. "Hey," She said, her voice a little hoarse.

Frank looked up. "Oh, hi. Didn't see you there."

She forced out a small smile.

"Hazel, what are we going to do? Two of our best friends are down in Tartarus, doing who know what. They could be dead!"

"No. Don't think like that!" Hazel scolded. "We're not going to save anyone by sitting around here moping. Come on. Let's call a meeting in the lounge."

Frank touched her arm. "You bet. Meeting in the lounge! Everybody be there!"

* * *

"Such a shame I couldn't grab on," Coach Hedge was saying. "With me, Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson would be able to defeat anything! And of course, I'd be able to keep them from doing any 'funny business'."

"I'm sure you would have been wonderful," Piper comforted.

"You got that right Cupcake!"

"Alright!" Hazel did her best to calm everybody down. She wasn't a natural leader like Jason or Percy, but she at least had to try. "We're not going to save anyone by sitting here moping around. What we need to decide is if we're going to warn everybody at Camp Half Blood and confront the Romans or head to Greece and try to find the House of Hades."

"I think we should go to Camp Half Blood," Jason said.

"What? But we have to rescue Percy and Annabeth!" Frank exclaimed.

"Yes. But once the two camps make peace, it will stop the gods from being so crazy and torn between Greek and Roman. I mean, we have the Athena Parthenos. We can finally settle our differences."

"He does have a point," Hazel offered.

"Aw! Can't we just kill them?" Coach Hedge asked.

"No!" everybody exclaimed at the same time.

"Leo, set course for Camp Half Blood. I have a feeling Reyna will believe us." Jason said.

* * *

After the meeting, Hazel went down to her cabin to lie down. She lay on her bed, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She was standing at the bottom of a large canyon. Mist covered the floor. She could barely see. Little caves and ledges littered the walls. She heard a loud roar ripple across the cavern.

Suddenly, Hazel saw two large figures falling from the sky. She darted out of the way and heard them hit the ground. Hard. One of them let out a loud, "Oof!"

The figure pulled itself into a sitting position with a loud groan. "Annabeth!" He cried. Hazel realized that she was seeing Percy, after him and Annabeth had fallen.

"Here!" Replied a weak voice. Hazel's heart swelled. They were alive. Percy rushed to Annabeth's side and the dream changed.

* * *

Now Hazel was standing in front of a temple. Leo stood beside her and Frank lay passed out by her feet. She crouched down and began to treat his wounds when she heard the sleepy voice of Gaea.

_My dear _it said. _Such lovely boys, the both of them. But unfortunately, I still need a male and a female sacrifice. And you three are right here. How wonderful!_

Hazel's heart skipped a beat.

_So, Hazel Levesque, who will you choose? Who will die with you? Who will you spare?_

Frank stirred and groaned. Leo turned and faced her. Their faces looked concerned, wondering who she'd pick. "Hazel, please, let me live!" Leo begged. "Think of Sammy!"

"I'm your boyfriend," Frank insisted. "You wouldn't let me die, would you?"

The ground rumbled. "Would you?" Frank demanded. Hazel buried her face in her hands, exasperated.

_Choose! _Gaea demanded.

"I-I don't-" She tried to say.

_Choose!_

She started hyperventilating. Is this what Piper had felt like when she had to choose between Jason and Percy?

"Hazel!" A voice said. "Hazel, stop thrashing! It's only a dream!"

* * *

She opened her eyes to find Frank standing in front of her. "Oh, hey."

"Dinner's ready," Frank said.

"Okay," she said. She'd really slept that long? She got up and followed Frank into the dining hall.

"Okay, so if we're going to warn the Romans first, then we need to figure out our plan for what to do once we get there," Nico said. "We don't have any proof that Leo firing at the city wasn't really him."

"But we have the Athena Parthenos," Jason said.

"Very true," Nico said.

"Maybe Piper could use her charm speak," Leo suggested.

"I think we should keep that as a last resort. I want the Romans to believe that we're friendly because we've proven ourselves to them. Not because Piper's charm speaking them," Jason replied.

"Okay, so we'll get there, explain, show them the Athena Parthenos, and if they still don't believe us, what then?" Frank asked.

"Then we either keep trying to convince Reyna or Piper uses her charm speak," Nico said.

"That sounds good," Jason said. "Is there anything else to add?"

Hazel stood up. "Percy and Annabeth are alive," she said.

* * *

**And that is chapter 2 done! R&R! **

**~IamJadedaughterofHades**


	3. Chapter 3: Frank

**Disclaimer: I do not own HoO**

**Frank**

Frank almost choked on his pizza. "What do you mean they're alive? How do you know?" He asked.

Hazel swallowed. "I had a dream." She then proceeded to explain everything she'd seen, which unfortunately wasn't much. After she finished, she looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't. Frank would ask her about that later.

"So they're alive," Jason repeated. "That's all you found out?"

Hazel blushed. "That's all I saw, before-''

"Before what?"

"Nothing," She replied, which Frank could tell was an obvious lie, but Jason decided to let it drop.

"Well, at least we have some information to tell the Romans," Leo offered.

"Yeah, but whether or not they choose to believe us is another matter," Jason replied.

"They'd better! One of my best friends and their other praetor just fell into Tartarus! Why would we make that up?" Piper exclaimed.

"Jason put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Pipes, we'll convince them. Reyna will believe us."

She tensed, and Frank could guess that Piper was still a little iffy of Reyna. After all, from what Frank had heard, Jason and Reyna were practically dating before he'd disappeared, only to show up with a new girlfriend. Frank didn't want to think about what Reyna must have felt when she found out.

"How recent was this dream?" Nico asked.

"I had it just now, when I took a nap," Hazel replied.

"Well I know that! But did the actual events just happen, or were you seeing a flashback?"

"Well, Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus less than 12 hours ago, so yes, I will assume that it's pretty recent," Piper said.

Nico nodded. "You're right. We have to tell the other campers."

Frank wondered what their reaction would be. They lost him for six months, only to have him sail off on the Argo II and not visit them, and now he's lost again. And Annabeth is lost with him. Frank knew that those two were practically the leaders of camp half blood. That must really suck.

"They will be very disappointed," Jason said, voicing Frank's thoughts.

Hazel sighed. "I-I need some time to take in all of these events," She said abruptly and walked out of the room. He and Leo both got up at the same time. "Let me, please," He begged.

Leo looked a little disappointed, but he nodded. Besides the fact that Hazel was freaking _incredible_, Leo's great grandfather had dated her too. They had obviously met for a reason. Frank would have felt a little attraction to her if he were Leo. It just couldn't be helped.

He found Hazel sitting by the stables, where he had caught Percy and Annabeth after they'd snuck out. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. That is what a good boyfriend is supposed to do, right?

"Hey Frank," She said glumly.

"What were you hiding at dinner today?" He asked.

"What?"

"You were obviously holding back something. So what was it?"

"Gods Frank. You know me so well." She brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "After I saw Percy run over to where Annabeth was, my dream changed. I was standing near a temple. You and Leo were there too. Gaea was making me choose which one of you would live, while me and the other person became her male and female sacrifices. You were both begging me to let you live, and I didn't want to choose, I couldn't choose, and I was so scared, and then you woke me up."

He was stunned. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, but you can't stop the future."

"It's easy! Us three will just have to avoid temples!"

"Frank. The House of Hades is a temple," she pointed out.

"We'll figure it out. Besides, it may have just been Gaea messing with your mind, trying to make you lose hope."

"I guess." She didn't sound particularly convinced, but then again, neither was Frank.

He took a big risk at that moment. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

She smiled. "Yes we will."

They sat in silence for a little bit. "Hey Frank?" She asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'm dead. I'm an escaped soul. When we close the doors, I'll probably be forced back into the underworld," She said.

"The last time you thought that, Thantos didn't take you. Your name wasn't on the list," Frank pointed out.

"Because dad knew that I had to save Nico and close the doors! Once both of those events are over, which one of them already is, what happens then?"

Frank had to admit he didn't know. He'd assumed that Pluto was letting his daughter off the hook; let her live a new life. "Hazel, I'm not sure. Maybe he will try to take you into the Underworld. But I won't let that happen. We'll convince him."

"He's a god Frank! He won't listen to us!"

"We'll get him to listen!" He insisted.

"I doubt it. At least this time I might go to Elysium," She said.

"Don't think like that! We'll get Nico to help us convince your father. We have to try!"

"I never said I was giving up. I was just stating the facts," she said defensively.

Then Jason burst in. He raised his eyebrows at Frank, who still had his arm around Hazel. "We're assembling on the top deck. We'll be at Camp Half Blood in 10 minutes!"

**So there's some Frazel fluff for you! I was a little disappointed that MoA didn't have any **

**R&R! **

**~IamJadedaughterofHades**


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

**I do not own HoO**

**Jason**

Jason paced the top deck, scanning the Horizon for Camp Half Blood. After a few minutes, the valley began to come into view. Some of the campers noticed the ship and pointed in amazement. Others were too busy, fighting. The romans had arrived.

Jason saw Octavian leading the army. Reyna looked like she was trying not to hurt anybody without anybody suspecting. He felt very proud of her. Reyna was a true roman. Once again, Jason wondered what would have happened had he not disappeared. Jason had lied when he told Piper that he never liked her in that way. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He felt guilty, bringing his old crush into his relationship with Piper. He did like Piper. A lot. But he still felt sorry for Reyna. He knew that she had had people abandon her left and right, and he felt bad about being one of those people, but he liked Piper now.

Jason shook his head. _This is no time for your troubled love life Jason_ he told himself, and focused again on the two camps at war. The Athena cabin had a military tent set up near the big house, and the Ares cabin led the attackers. The Romans had placed all their newer campers in the front, so that they could not desert the army, and those most likely to die would be placed in the front. It also gave the newer legionaries confidence to know that the experience soldiers were right behind them.

Their numbers were considerably smaller than their ancestors, since there were about 5000-6000 legionaries in a legion, whereas Camp Jupiter had about 200 legionaries.

The Apollo campers hid in the trees with their bows, shooting arrow after arrow at the advancing Romans. Even the Aphrodite kids were fighting, which was something new for them.

The romans threw their _pilas_ at the Greeks, hoping to cause disarray, while they moved in closer with their _gladius_. This usually worked; it worked for the Titans at mount Talampais, and it worked an awful lot during the old days.

But Camp Half Blood was good. While a normal army of their numbers would typically have been slaughtered by now, the campers were holding strong.

Leo slowly descended towards the ground. By now, Octavian had noticed their presence and was screaming, "Kill them!"

"Stand down!" Reyna ordered. "As Romans, we must hear them out, quickly, but we still must hear them out!"

Octavian scowled.

"Yo! Everybody! Stop the fighting! The great Leo is descending in his big mother ship, the Argo II!"

Behind him, Jason saw Piper smile a little.

"Permission to land?" He called down.

Chiron, who was busy trying to negotiate with one of Fortuna's kids, Alice, he thought her name was. "Permission granted!" He cried out.

They landed next to the big house. Leo let down the gangplank and they descended into the crowd.

Reyna stepped forward. She had a solemn look on her face. "Jason Grace," she said tersely. "You brought this warship into New Rome and then when your friend attempts to destroy our city, you abduct our current male praetor, along with two other campers, and you just leave! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Reyna, look. Leo was possessed by an eidolon. That's why he went berserk. I swear. We had to grab Percy, Frank, and Hazel because they're part of the prophecy of the seven. We needed them."

"Without a proper senate vote!" Octavian exclaimed.

"Hush, Octavian. Speaking of Percy, where is he? And Annabeth? I wish to speak with her."

Jason glanced at the others. Piper motioned for him to go on. "Er, Percy and Annabeth aren't here right now," He said carefully.

"You mean they're dead?" asked Miranda, a daughter of Demeter.

"No! At least, we don't think so," Jason replied.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked.

"After Annabeth fought Arachne and recovered the Athena Parthenos-''

At this, the Athena cabin gasped. Sudden realization dawned on Reyna's face before she motioned for Jason to continue.

"The Argo II flew in and rescued Annabeth after her fight, and she trapped Arachne in a Chinese finger trap. Arachne fell into the chasm, which led down to Tartarus. She had a string of spider silk tied to her ankle, and she started to fall into the pit. Percy grabbed her arm, and he got dragged down as well. They landed on a ledge, and Annabeth tried to tell Percy to let her go, but he refused. He made Nico promise to lead us to Epirus, where one entrance to the doors of death is. The other is somewhere in Tartarus. Then they let go, and they fell in," Jason choked out the words. He still couldn't believe that they were actually gone. Their two best fighters. Gone.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Even Octavian. Chiron spoke first. "Mr. Grace, your news is very disturbing. No mortal has ever made it out of Tartarus alive."

Nico spoke up. "Actually, that's where I was captured. But I almost went insane, and I'm the son of Hades."

Chiron nodded gravely. "I'm afraid that not even the gods can help them now."

Reyna took a deep breath. "Jason. I wish to speak with you. Alone."

"Praetor! You can't accept their story! It's obviously a lie! The fact that they recovered the Athena Parthenos, I find that VERY unlikely," Octavian said.

Piper stepped forward. "Listen, you. Our friends went through a lot of trouble to get that statue. They're down in Tartarus right now, where monsters can't be killed. They'll be lucky if they get out alive. So stop trying to make it seem like we're evil. You other praetor basically accepted the fact that he would die, so that he wouldn't be away from his girlfriend again. If that isn't noble and self-less, then I don't know what is! So you just shut up right now!"

Octavian opened his mouth but no sound came out. Jason loved her charm speak.

"Jason," Reyna said. "Now."

Piper gave him a small smile. He took a deep breath and followed Reyna.

* * *

She led him deep into the woods. "Is it true?" She asked.

Jason nodded. "Yes."

"Shame. I liked Annabeth. And Percy. They were both very good people."

"Yeah," He replied.

Reyna murmured something under her breath.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Did you remember me?" It was a question that had obviously been bothering her for a while.

"No. No I didn't. Not at first. But eventually I remembered your name. I knew there was definitely a girl named Reyna back where I came from."

She nodded. "Percy remembered Annabeth."

"That's different. They were dating."

She nodded again.

They stood there for a few minutes.

"Would we have been? Given time?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I really liked you Jason. And, I'm going to deny I ever said this, but it's the truth. And then you disappeared. I had to be strong, but I was worried sick about you. And I couldn't look for you. I had to stay put. Do you know how hard that was?"

He nodded. "I bet it was. And I'm sorry. But it wasn't my fault. It was Juno's!"

"I know that Jason. And I know that you've got a girlfriend. And I'm happy for you, seriously."

He didn't say anything. And suddenly, Reyna pressed her lips against his, and he slowly began to kiss back. It felt right for a minute, but then Reyna seemed to realize what was going on and she broke apart. "I'm sorry," She said.

"It's okay," He said quietly, but inside he kept thinking of Piper. Oh no.

"Just think of it as goodbye. I'm happy for you and Piper. And don't ever tell anyone. Or you're dead."

He stumbled back. "Yes ma'am," He joked, and he thought that he saw a slight smile on Reyna's face.

"Now come on. Before they get suspicious," She said.

"You're right," He replied, and followed her out of the woods.

* * *

**That's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to post chapter 5 later. I wanted to put in a really cute yet saddish Jeyna moment. I hope I did good! R&R!**

**~Jade **


	5. Chapter 5:Percy

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

**Percy**

Percy turned around, and a man stepped out of the shadows. Percy immediately knew that this was a spirit of some sort. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Why, I am Tartarus, spirit of the abyss," the man replied, smiling coldly. "And I do NOT tolerate demigods in my realm!"

Percy stepped back nervously. "Well, we fell in here by mistake, so if you could just send us off to the Doors of Death, we'll be out of your life for good!"

"Fool! Did you really think I was that stupid? Your little friend, that son of Hades, what's his name? Oh yes, Nico. Nico tried to pull something like that on me when I paid him a visit while he was down here. He told me that he was a son of Hades and he was guiding an evil spirit into the abyss, and he fell in. Ha! I knew better! I know when someone comes in! Hades notifies me if he's casting a spirit in. And he did not notify me. And so you know what I did? I made him go insane!" Tartarus smiled with glee.

"You did that?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I did. And now, I shall do it to your little boyfriend!" Tartarus replied gleefully. He pointed his finger at Percy and a jet black beam of light shot towards him. Percy stood there, not realizing what was happening.

"No!" Annabeth yelled, and threw herself on top of Percy, knocking him to the ground.

"Thanks," Percy said.

"Anytime," Annabeth replied.

Tartarus shot another beam of light at Percy. He scrambled to the side, avoiding it just in time. Percy scrambled to his feet and helped Annabeth up. She had landed on her ankle again, and now she could barely stand. Percy put an arm around her waist and drew Riptide with the other.

"I will get you Jackson!" Tartarus yelled. "You won't survive a day in here!"

Percy scooped up Annabeth, bridal style, and tore down the corridor, as far away as he could from Tartarus.

After what felt like a few hours, Percy stopped, breathing heavily.

"Percy, look," Annabeth said. She pointed down.

Percy shone Riptide down at the floor of the chasm. Glinting on the ground was Annabeth's bronze dagger and her backpack. Percy knelt down as best he could with Annabeth in his arms and picked up the dagger and backpack. He opened the backpack, and was surprised to find the laptop completely undamaged. "What?" He asked, baffled. "How is it that a laptop survives a who knows how far drop to Tartarus in better condition than we do?"

Annabeth laughed. "I guess it has some kind of indestructible mechanism."

"Wish we had that," Percy grumbled.

Annabeth laughed again. "Come on Percy. We should probably move on. I don't want to meet-"

Suddenly they heard a loud growl behind them. Percy turned around. Where Percy had expected to see a monster, he saw a big, fluffy dog. It growled again.

"A dog?" he asked.

"It's not just a dog! I don't recognize it, but it must do something! Run!"

Percy picked up Annabeth again and tore down the crevice. The dog continued to pursue them.

"Why won't it stop?" Percy weezed.

"I recognize it now. That's the Laelaps! It was a gift to Europa of Crete from Zeus! It was passed down through King Minos to Pokris and Kephalos of Athens! It's destined to always catch its prey! Kephalos used it to attempt to catch the Teumessian Fox, which was destined to never be caught. Zeus eventually turned them to stone but they must be back. And if it's pursuing us-"

"Then we're goners," Percy finished.

* * *

**Finally another chapter done! Sorry it took so long, I was really busy. I do have a life outside of Fanfiction after all. Sorry it was so short, but I had to end it there. **

**How do you guys think they'll get rid of the Laelaps? Correct answer gets a sneak peek at an upcoming chapter! You have until the next time I post the next Percy chapter..whenever that is**

** Hope you liked, R&R!**

**~Jade**


	6. Chapter 6: Hazel

**Hazel**

* * *

Hazel watched as Jason followed Reyna into the woods. She remembered how they would always argue for a long time, but would come to a great decision in the end, before he disappeared. She didn't doubt that that would happen again.

"This is an outrage!" Octavian yelled. "Romans, I order you to attack!" His followers moved forward with their weapons but one girl stepped forward to meet them. She was very tall and muscular, not the kind of girl you'd want to cross. She slashed and stabbed and in a matter of minutes Octavian's men were on the ground, defeated.

"B-but, no one is stronger than the Romans," Octavian stuttered.

"Octavian!" Hazel said. "This girl just defeated all your men! I'd like to see you do something like that before you claim that the Greeks are weak!"

Octavian retreated, muttering some very foul words.

It was silent for a few minutes before they heard Jason and Reyna coming out of the forest. Hazel noticed that Jason looked a little red. "Reyna!" Octavian said. "We cannot trust these Greeks! This one here just stepped up and attacked my men!" He pointed.

"That's not true!" Frank said. "You were the one who ordered for your men to attack in the first place!"

"How can you believe him? He's a traitor to Rome!"

"Octavian. Shut it," Reyna said. "I have reason to consider believing the Greeks, and right now, Frank's story sounds a lot more likely than yours." She turned to Hazel. "I would like to see the Athena Parthenos."

Hazel opened her mouth to reply, but Leo beat her to it. "You want to see the Athena Parthenos? Right this way, milady!" Reyna looked a bit startled but she followed Leo into the ship.

A few minutes later Reyna emerged. "It's there. The Athena Parthenos."

Octavian looked outraged. "What about Leo firing on New Rome?" he asked.

"That was an eidolon," Jason explained.

"How can you prove it to me?" Octavian said.

"There's no way to, because we got rid of them," Piper explained. "But we're telling the truth. Greeks and Romans need to work together to defeat Gaea."

Hazel could feel Piper's charmspeak working. Reyna turned to Jason. "I want to believe you, Jason. I really do. But Octavian is right. You have no solid proof to support your statement about the eidolons."

"I know. But we got rid of them, and it was a pain, too. I honestly don't know how to-" He stopped, and his gaze drifted towards the sky. Hazel looked up and saw what he was looking at. There was a dark spot, and it seemed to be coming near them.

After a few minutes, she noticed that it was a black Pegasus. "Wow!" she said. "It's beautiful!"

Next to her, Jason muttered, "Blackjack." He turned to the Romans. "It's just Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack. Don't worry."

Blackjack landed on the grass next to Piper. "Hey Blackjack," She said. Blackjack whinnied loudly. Hazel turned to Percy to ask him to translate, when she remembered that Percy was no longer here.

"Well, we need to get going," Jason said. "Reyna, do you believe us or not?"

Reyna took a deep breath. "I believe that Annabeth did retrieve the Athena Parthenos, which means that the dispute between the two camps is settled, should the Athena cabin accept our apology." "We accept!" A boy who shared Annabeth's hair and eyes said. He looked a bit younger than her, and Hazel assumed he must be Annabeth's half-brother.

"However," Reyna continued. "Even though your story sounds highly possible, we cannot believe you without physical evidence that it was not Leo who fired on the forum. Therefore, we cannot provide our help just yet. Get us proof, and we will venture into the Mare Nostrum with you."

"Well, we don't have any proof. But we can't sit around waiting for an eidolon to confess to firing on New Rome. We have 29 days before Gaea awakens. We need to sail to Epirus, to the House of Hades. Should we come across any proof, we will iris-message you," Jason replied.

Reyna nodded. "Good luck Jason. I wish you luck on your journey."

Hazel turned to face the ship. "Come on guys, let's go," She said.

Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank and Nico turned to follow her. They headed up the gangplank, Leo raised the sails, and the Argo ll lifted into the air and began sailing back into the Mare Nostrum.

* * *

**Finally, the real action begins! Sorry it took so long to upload, two year advanced science, one year advanced math, and gymnastics three times a week definitely makes you busy! Plus, I had some writers block. Sorry it's so short -.- I absolutely had to end it here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the pace should start picking up from here. Hopefully I'll be able to upload soon! **

**~Jade**


	7. Chapter 7: Frank

**I'm updating today! I just had a great idea and I just had to type it! It took me about 2 hours so I hope its good enough for you all. I finally added some action, although it's a bit short. **

**Disclaimer: PJO and HoO do not belong to me. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Frank**

Frank and the other demigods crowded around the table in the meeting room. "Well, since the Romans won't help us, we're just going to have to do this on our own," Leo said. "Nico, where exactly _is_ the House of Hades?"

"In Epirus," Nico replied. "I don't know where, exactly. No living human being has ever set foot in there and the location is a secret."

"But finding it could take forever!" Piper exclaimed. "Is there anything you can tell us to narrow it down?"

"All I know is that it's this huge underground temple. It will take us forever just to find the Doors in that place. And it's guarded by some of the worst monsters."

"Go figure," Leo said sarcastically. "The Doors of Death happen to be guarded by horrible monsters that will most likely get us killed. Just what I was hoping to hear."

"Well, than we need to get to Epirus as fast as possible," Jason said.

"But I do know that Hades planted a series of clues to lead someone there, should they have need of it," Nico said.

"Well, where's the first one?" Piper asked.

"In the city of Akroteri," Nico replied. "It's on the island of Santorini. It was a Minoan civilization back in ancient times. I should be able to sniff out the clue, as I'm the son of Hades."

"Then let's set course for Akroteri!" Frank exclaimed. "We need to get there fast!"

"If someone else is willing to steer the ship, I can try to figure out some of Archimedes' scrolls. Maybe there's something in there that will help us," Leo suggested.

"Don't worry kid," Coach Hedge said. "I got this. You go build some death rays!"

Leo stood up and scurried to his room.

"I'm going to see if I can use my air powers to make the ship go faster." Jason stood up.

"I'll turn into a bird and scout ahead," Frank suggested.

"Piper and I will guard the ship. Nico, you rest," Hazel said.

"That works," Piper said.

* * *

Frank headed up to the top deck and turned into an eagle. He spread his wings and began to fly. Frank had always loved his gift. Especially turning into something that could fly. His gift made him feel like he could actually do something useful, for once. He scanned the horizon, but saw nothing.

Frank seriously hoped that nothing would bother them on their quest, but he knew that it was just wishful thinking. No sooner had he thought that, Frank noticed an eagle flying straight toward him. The eagle had a bronzeish tint, almost as if it were an automan.

The eagle drew closer, and Frank braced himself. He raised his claws, and slashed at the eagle. The eagle dove to the side and pecked at Frank's head. He ducked, and slashed again at the eagle. This time, he managed to scrape the wing of the eagle, but he knew he couldn't do much without celestial bronze. In response, the eagle brought down his beak on Frank's side, leaving a small wound. Frank dropped a few feet, but managed to keep himself upright.

Hazel and Piper seemed to finally be aware of what was going on. Hazel ran and grabbed Frank's new bow from the corner and attempted to knock an arrow. Frank was aware that his side was bleeding heavily, but he managed to swipe at the bird again.

Hazel had gotten the arrow on the bowstring, and pulled back. She fired, but the arrow whizzed past the bird and almost went through Frank's head. "Sorry!" She called. She fired another arrow, but it missed again. She fired a few more, but they all flew past and didn't hit the bird. She knocked one more and fired, and this time it hit the bird's wing and sent it spiraling towards the sea. She fired another one, and it hit the other wing. The bird dropped like a rocket, falling into the sea.

It was perfect timing, too, because Frank couldn't hold himself up anymore. The wound on his side was bleeding heavily, and Frank dropped to the deck of the ship.

"Frank!" Hazel cried, rushing to his side. Frank transformed himself back into a human, and realized that the gash grew with him. He had assumed it would stay the same size. "You're going to be okay," Hazel reassured. "I need ambrosia!"

Jason came running to the deck as fast as he could, holding a square. He saw Frank and his eyes widened. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Frank was scouting ahead and this bronze bird attacked him. It pecked at his side and wounded him pretty bad. Hazel grabbed his bow and fired some arrows that eventually wounded the bird and it fell into the sea, but Frank got hurt pretty bad," Piper explained.

Jason knelt down and handed Frank the square of Ambrosia. He ate it and immediately began to feel better. Piper went inside to grab some bandages.

"Frank, I think that was the Caucasian Eagle," Piper said when she came out. She handed the bandages to Hazel, who began to carefully wrap them around his side. "It was the eagle that came by to devour Prometheus's liver each day, when he was being punished by Zeus. I think it was trying to get at your liver," She explained.

"But wouldn't it be on the god's side?" Jason asked.

"Jason, the Caucasian Eagle was killed by Heracles. If Gaea brought it back, than it's probably on her side."

Jason blushed. "Right. I knew that."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure ya did Sparky."

"Frank, you should rest," Hazel said. "Here, I'll help you back to your room."

"Thanks," Frank said.

Hazel helped him to his feet and started guiding him below deck. She paused when Leo burst up from his cabin, holding a sphere. "I deciphered one of the blueprints!" He said happily. "It will make the ship go faster, and whoa! What happened here?"

"Caucasian eagle attacked Frank," Jason explained.

"Aw, man!" Coach Hedge called from the steering wheel. "I miss all the fun!"

Leo grimaced. "Well, once I install this thing, we should reach Santorini in about a day and a half, as opposed to four."

"That's good," Hazel smiled. She helped Frank down the stairs and laid him on his bed. "Now, you go to bed," She commanded. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow."

Frank closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was good action! I'm not the greatest at writing attack scenes, but I don't think it was too bad! Next up is Jason and then Percy again! **

**~Jade**


End file.
